In my eyes
by moona177
Summary: A girl from a rich family finds that she's a wizard on her eleventh birthday. She is forced to go to a private school called Hogwarts, there she meets some interesting characters.
1. Bumping into someone

"Emily! Wake up this instance!" my mother shouted. I tossed around on my bed until finally the courage to go down there.

" She awakens! It's about time, your food is getting cold." my father said. ' Great, waffles.' I thought to myself while slumping in my chair and slowly eating the cold breakfast.

" Would you like to see your present instead?" he asked.

" Father, could we go see the play this evening? It's supposed to be very good." I insisted.

" Unfortunately sweetie, your going to be doing something else this evening. I'm sorry dear." my father said, without the least bit of sadness in his voice.

"Okay father." I said gloomily.

"Now, the presents. Get over here and open them!" my mother yelled excitedly. I slowly got up, wiping crumbs off my shirt, and sat near the mound of presents. There was a letter.

"Go on. Read it!" my father encouraged. I took the letter and read who it was from. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. 'Surely this must be a joke.' I thought. I tore it open and began reading, just as some one knocked on the door.

"Hagrid! So nice to see you again! What? Oh yes, she just opened it." my father said bringing a rather tall man into the living room.

" Emily, pleasure to finally meet you. I remember when you were just a wee little baby." the man said with a smile. I stood up and took a better look at him.

" Excuse me sir, why do you have an umbrella with you? It's sunny outside today." I asked him.

He only smiled at me.

" Sweet heart, Hagrid is taking you to your new school, he is also aking you shopping for supplies." mother said. I looked at him and smiled the best i could. I saw no point in being happy all the time unless I had a reason to be. My birthday, was no reason. It was the same every , presents, memories, cake, more presents, and bed. The perfect routine, until he showed up.

After I had gotten dressed Hagrid took me to a weird part of town that I never been to. When we entered the place, The Leaky Cauldron, I received stares from various people. The really weird thing is what happened after words. Hagrid got his umbrella, touched a few bricks with it, and the whole wall moved. I was so utterly impressed my jaw dropped. He only told me to follow him. While in the mysterious place behind the wall, I bought a cauldron, potion bottles, robes, and a white owl with blue eyes I chose to name Phillip. Next was a wand. Olivanders is where Hagrid told me to go, and so I did.

"My father will hear about this!" some one yelled at the seller. It was a boy, probably going to the same school. He turned around and noticed me.

"Who do you think you are just listening in other people's conversations?" he asked.

"I am Emily, Emily Nailem, and who are you exactly to be questioning some one like me?" I told him pushing him out of the way. "Now might I get my wand please so I won't have to be in his presence?" I asked the seller who gave me a wand immediately.

"It's unicorn tail dear." the old man said sweetly. The boy snickered.

"What exactly is so funny now?" I said almost yelling at him. He stopped and came up to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said. I shook his hand.

"Charmed." I said walking away.

"Pleasure." Draco said as I walked out.

" Now you just need to catch the train." Hagrid said handing me a ticket." You know where the station is right? I need to take care of Harry too." Hagrid said.

"Of course I do." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Good, i'll see you at Hogwarts then Emily. Goodbye." He said leaving. I started walking back to the wall with all of my items in a small cart, when some one tapped my shoulder. It was Draco.

"Since were going to the same place I thought I should keep you company." he said.

"Must you?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course I should. You seem like a good person to be around." he replied.

"Fine then, if you absolutely have too." I said as we started walking.


	2. A long ride

The train station was busy and loud, full of people.

"You see my father is in the..." Draco continued. 'Does ever stop talking?' I pondered. I looked back at my ticket. Nine and three quarters. There was no such thing. I kept looking around trying to find it until Draco finally shut his screaming howler.

"Iv'e already been to the school, come on i'll show you where it is." he said walking up to a wall in between platform nine and ten, but stopped.

"Ugh... Weasly's." he said in disgust. I looked around the corner to see a small girl, a boy with red hair, twins, a mother, and another boy with black hair and glasses. They didn't look bad. My eyes widened as the twins ran into the wall and disapeared. Then the black haired boy, followed by the red head.

"Close is clear now, come on before there isn't any seats left. You can sit with me if you want." he said while running into the wall, i did the same. Past the wall was a hidden platform. Nine and three quarters. A man took my ticket and luggage and I went on the red train called Hogwarts Express. Daco scooted over for me to sit.

"No thanks Draco I think i'll pass." I said once again wondering the train. I came across a cabin with the two boys and a gil who fixed the black haired boys glasses. I went in.

"Excuse me but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I asked sweetly.

"Of course, still plenty of room. I'm Ron Weasly, this is Harry." Ron told me pointing to his friend.

"I'm Hermione, pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Emily, Emily Nailem. Nice to meet you all." I said sitting down.

"Would you like some chocolates?" Harry asked breaking the silence, and pointing to the mound of candy between him and Ron.

"I'd love some." I replied. Harry gave me some chocolates and Jelly Beans. I tasted one of the jellies only to find a disgusting taste.

"You ate the bad one didn't you? What color was it?" Ron questioned me while laughing a little.

"I think it was yellow." I said eating chocolate to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Probably the earwax one." he said chewing licorice. We starting talking about our families, and bits of our lives like our birthdays and favorite colors. They all said happy birthday to me and I thanked them. Meanwile to pass the time we kept talking, until the train came to a stop making me nearly fly out of my seat.

"It was nice talking to you all, hope to see you soon." I said while getting out. I hurriedly got off to see Hagrid again.

"Hi Hagrid." I said smiling, he seemed to be a nice man.

"Hello Emily, Harry." he said.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said shuffling over to where he stood. He took his lamp and led us down to an arrea with boats, we all boarded them. They moved like magic, floating us towards the castle. I was in the boat with Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and a girl named Pepper.


End file.
